Pokemon Meta
by MetaManGXA
Summary: Join James (Calem) and Company as they save Kalos from Team Cipher, figure out why James was seen in two worlds and save James' friends. technical X-over with FE:A but i put it here just because i could.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Meta

By: MetaManGXA

Chapter 1: Pokemon Trainer James and the Meta Snag Machine

It's mid-summer in the Kalos region and a group of friends are chilling at the beach near Ambrette town. There was James, hero of Kalos and son of Grace the Ryhorn Racer. There was his friends Serena, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor and for some reason Emma. James was just chilling in his chair when Shauna came over and sat down in the chair next to him, the seasoned trainer looked at his friend and was slightly stunned, Shauna had her hair down and had grown slightly in the past 2 years, and her body had curved and was making James slightly warm inside, when did Shauna get hot? Maybe….no James, she's your friend!

Shauna suddenly screamed when James was suddenly sucker-punched by Tierno. James got up and growled, "The hell was that for!?" Tierno pulled a strange pokeball that seen to exude a dark aura…James, being from Orre, growled, "no, it's can't be!"

"Go! Shadow Corphish!" Tierno threw the pokeball and out came a Corphish that to the naked eye looked normal, but James KNEW it wasn't normal…the pokemon was abnormally aggressive.

"They're back…Cipher is back and their in Kalos!"

James gripped a Pokeball and tossed it, "Riolu, show me what ya got!"

A Riolu popped out of the Pokeball and got into a fighting stance. James didn't have a Snag Machine so he couldn't snag…until he was hit in the head with something… it was a small box with a note,

James,

Inside is a Meta Snag Machine, a test version of a new snag machine that can only snag Shadow Pokemon. It can distinguish between Shadow Pokemon and regular Pokemon. You must save Kalos once more from Cipher… get ready it's gonna be interesting. Press the button and equip it to your body.

Good Luck,

Uncle Wes (=p)

"Uncle Wes, you awesome bastard…" James pressed the button and equipped the Meta Snag Machine and it looked similar to his Uncle's Snag Machine, save for it being red with blue stripes. He also saw a slot for his Key Stone and firmly placed it on the Meta Snag Machine.

He also had a scanner on his left eye, this was gonna be fun.

"Corphish! Use Shadow Rush!"

"Riolu, dodge and use Force Palm!" Riolu dodged and palmed Corphish with his hand. Suddenly, Riolu shined and evolved into Lucario! This surprised james but he went with it.

"Alright, time to Snag!" he grabbed a Pokeball and converted into a Snag Ball. James yelled, "Snag ball, Go!" Corphish was engulfed in light and called into the Pokeball…and was successfully caught!

Snagger James has beaten Pkmn Trainer Tierno.

Tierno ran away and left everyone confused, why did Tierno attack James? Why did he have a Shadow Pokemon and how is Cipher back?

James was confused but he decided to go see his Uncle and see what the deal was.

Up on a cliff somewhere a man with white hair with yellow eyes wearing a white lab-coat was smiling, his Nephew was doing great and was similar to him…but he was just getting started, he could tell.

He heard his cell-phone ring and answered it, "Well done, Nephew, you seem to have prowless. I expect more from you…Good luck. See ya."

Click.

**Ok, that was ALL improv and no influence whatsoever. Ah well.**

**Please review.**

**If you want to anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Meta

By: MetaManGXA

Chapter 2

As James and Company, now minus Tierno, were walking up towards the Pokemon Lab in Lumiose City, James noticed something was wrong and signaled everyone to stay put as he went inside. James opened the door and saw that the whole area was quiet, too quiet.

He walked in and was suddenly attacked by a Meowth. James dodged the attacks and suddenly called out his Lucario. "You really wanna tussle!?" The Meowth spoke. James thought, 'a talking Meowth? What the hell?'

Lucario thought to James via Aura, "Watch out, Master, this one is definitely not normal!"

"I can see that, Lucario! Now, use Power-up Punch!" Lucario nodded and punched the Meowth with his fist knocking Meowth backwards.

"Nya, you little Twerp! Team Cipher gonna take over Kalos whether you like it or not!" And with that he fled. "nice work Lucario!" "Master…there is" someone strugging around on the 3rd floor, we should check it out." James nodded and both took the elevator to the 3rd floor where they saw Prof. Sycamore, Dexio and Sina were locked in a cage. Dexio was comforting Sina, who looked visibly shaken. Prof. Sycamore nodded to James and when James walked over a Heracross suddenly blocked his way… and along with that…a Trainer wearing a red jumpsuit with pink helmet a visor pointed at James, "not another Step, 'Hero of Kalos' we have your teacher but we want that Snag Machine you have!"

"No way, I'm saving them and you can't stop me!" James turned on his Aura Scanner and confirmed the Heracross was a Shadow Pokemon!

She laughed, "ahahahahah, your either brave or foolish…Shadow Heracross, show them a bad time, use Shadow Smash!"

"Lucario, let's rock, and show what we can do, now use Metal Claw!" Lucario jumped and the spikes on his arms formed into claws allowing Lucario to beat down the Heracross with realative ease…until it got back up again. James decided it was time for a Snag Ball. He converted the Poke Ball and tossed it at the Heracross. The hand of light engulfing the ball forced the Heracross into the ball and it rolled three times then clicked.

"yeah! Heracross was saved!"

Snagger James defeated the mysterious Trainer!

The Trainer growled in defeat, "Now now no need to get serious!"

The trainer fled after James had won and left behind a key. James inserted the key into the lock on the Cage and opened the cage, releasing the three captives.

After getting thanks from Prof. Sycamore they heard a load roar and hurried outside. Outside, up in the skies of Kalos a purple Rayquaza was flying above Prism Tower, circling it and then suddenly destroying it. It collapsed before anyone could escape. The group watched in horror as they saw many people die for afar.

Trevor sweatdropped, "oh no."

Shauna broke down and cried, being comforted by James and Serena. Emma looked in rage at the scene of destruction and rushed towards the Looker Bureau in order to get her Expsanion Suit and to get her Pokemon. James ordered Dexio and Sina to go with Emma and make sure she didn't do anything rash.

After Dexio and Sina left after Emma, James started to make a run for Prism Tower, Shauna and Serena looked at James as though he were crazy. Trevor and Augustine held James back and told him there's nothing he could do in his current state and he wouldn't even make it in.

After James calmed down he growled, "That was just going too far! Oh, I know things like this can get ugly but this…"

"You'll pay, Team Cipher!"

3 days after the tragedy in Lumiose, the group had decided to go to Shabaneau Castle in order to hide for a while.

Inside Shauna's Room, She was crying over the loss of Clemont and Bonnie and all the other people. James was doing his best to console the girl but couldn't find the words to do so…he felt pathetic, he couldn't do anything to stop Cipher from causing a big tragedy and he couldn't figure out how to comfort Shauna…but he had to do something…

He noticed something inside his heart he had been neglecting…his love for Shauna. On the inside of Shauna's heart she had a need for comforting by James and she knew he was doing his best but it wasn't enough…

James pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her, the only display of true emotion he had ever shown to the girl in their time of friendship.

"James….thank you…" James smiled and nodded, "You're very welcome."

**Ok, this was almost all improv… but I'm not complaining. Please review…**

** Responses to People who reviewed;**

Gecko: James(Calem)X Shauna is my fav paring save for Advanceshipping.

Drago: This is only the beginning…

Ice: Fine, don't hold back.

Jams: I know, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Meta

By: MetaManGXA

Chapter 3

After the hug in Chapter 2 ended, James looked at Shauna's face and saw she was happy as well as blushing, james thought, does she have the same feelings I have? Maybe I'll ask her when the time is right. And with that his Holo Caster rang,

Emma: can you come down to the ground floor we have a situation.

Shauna looked at James and asked, "you're going to fight Cipher aren't you…" James nodded and said, "if it's to keep you safe, I'm fine with it." And with that he pulled her into a kiss. Shauna was screaming with happiness inside, ever since the fireworks…she had fallen in love with the Orre native but had kept it on the inside for the past 2 years, for fear of rejection.

But now she could finally let those feelings out for she kissed him back and the Orre native just felt nothing but pure love coming from the girl he was making out with. They pulled apart after a few seconds and Shauna said, "what does this make us?" James just smiled and said, "What do you think?"

"A couple. Come on, our friends need us." James nodded and grabbed his belt and Meta Snag Machine. The couple dashed downstairs to help their friends.

"please, Professor, do reconsider handing over your Mega Evolution research!" Sycamore shook his head and the Cipher Peon started getting angry, "if you don't I will destroy that pupil, James!"

"You call?"

James ran up to the Peon and grabbed his pokeball, the one that was holding Lucario, "you're not getting the research, if you don't get lost, I'm gonna beat you!"

The Peon, being full of himself, laughed and said, "you really think you can beat me? Get him Gible!" a Gible popped out of his Poke Ball and started to attack.

"Lucario, Metal Claw!" he sent out Lucario which in turn attacked the Gible with it's claw, knocking it out cold. "Grr, get em' Combusken!"

A Combusken popped out of the Poke Ball and James' Aura Scanner kicked in confirming that Combusken was a Shadow Pokemon. James yelled out, "Lucario, use Dark Pulse!" Lucario jumped and shot a ball of dark thoughts at the Combusken, dewaling damage and making it flinch. James threw a Snag Ball and the hand of light grabbed the combusken, shoved it into the Poke Ball and it rolled three times and clicked.

"Combusken was saved!" James cheered.

Snagger James defeated Cipher Peon.

The Peon growled, "Master Reshenko will make you pay for this!" and then he fled.

"well that takes care of that…come on guys let's blow this place."

And with that the entire group left Shabanue Castle and traveled to Shalour City and headed to the Tower of Mastery to seek shelter.

As they got settled in the Tower of Mastery with the help of Gurkin and Korrina, Korrina wanted to see how good James had gotten with Mega Evolution.

Once James, Korrina and Shauna reached the top of the Tower James pulled out Lucario's Poke ball. Korrina called out her Lucario as did James.

And with that, the battle began!

**Gonna leave it there…for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Meta

By: MetaManGXA

Chapter 4

"Ready, Lucario?" Korrina asked her Lucario and it nodded.

"Lucario, ready to rock and roll?" Lucario nodded.

Korrina and James both yelled, "Let's Rock and Roll!"

Successor Korrina has challenged Snagger James to a battle.

Both trainers sent out their Lucario and successfully Mega Evolved them. James' Lucario used Aura Sphere and knocked out the other Lucario in one hit, surprising Korrina and Shauna.

Korrina exclaimed, "Wow, you really are a great trainer!"

Snagger James has defeated Successor Korrina.

Just then a large explosion was heard from inside the tower. And Serena could be heard screaming! James rushed inside the Tower with his Lucario in tow and found Tierno in a strange Meowth shaped blimp (see what I did there?) and everyone including Gerkin were inside a Metal cage, they were rising towards the exit of the tower when James ran in from outside and Tierno looked at James, "You! You're the one who stole Shauna from me!" James understood now why Tierno attacked him, Tierno loved Shauna…but thankfully she didn't love him back.

"Tierno, get ahold of yourself!" "He can't…" a mysterious voice sounded from behind him. James turned around and saw a hooded man wearing strange dark purple robes and holding a book (guess who?), "He's been corrupted like a Shadow Pokemon." Shauna and Korrina ran in and were also captured by Cipher Peons. As they were thrown into the cage, James ran to save them but the figure held him back, "It's not safe for you to be doing that." James looked at the figure, "why not?"

The figure opened the book he was holding and yelled, "Arcfire!" and shot a ball of flame at the cable but to no effect, "What!?" he growled stunned that his attack didn't work so he pulled out a Pokeball, "Manectric, Time to tip the Scales!"

A Manectric came out of the Pokeball and howled, pumping itself up for the battle. James snapped out of his trance and pulled out a Pokeball as well, "Heracross, time to shine!" the Bug-Fighting type Pokemon, who had been purified once James had reached Geosenge, linked up with Prof. Krane's Pc and waited for a few hours as the Purifier Machine did it's work. He also grabbed some Mega Stones from his Hidden Pc Storage, this was his stash he had been saving for some time, just randomly getting them from trades and finding them once they were hidden…but that's for another time. James looked at saw the Manectric was holding a Mega Stone as was the figure. James nodded but before they could start a battle Tierno pushed a button making an extended arm grab James.

"JAMES!" "James!" Both Shauna and the Figure exclaimed. James struggled but was suddenly thrown down to bottom floor, which from the top floor is a LONG fall. James looked at Shauna as he was falling…was this it, is the journey over, have we lost?

"JAMES!" As James hit the floor a thud was heard and Shauna broke down crying as Korrina and Serena consoled her. The figure got angry as he rushed down to see what became of James.

A ball of light came from within the sky and dashed into James' lifeless body.

Darkness was all he could fathom, "is this really the end, have I…truly died?" Darkness and silence answered him until he saw a familiar figure, Xerneas.

"ah, Master, I see you were brought here. That means my job must begin."

Xerneas shined a great light and James felt a great surge of energy flow through him, "Welcome back, Guardian of Kalos."

"James, Wake up!" He could feel the man shaking him and slowly opened his eyes, he remembered; Xerneas saved him, James owed him a big favor now.

"good, you're awake. We have to leave, Team Cipher will be here to destroy the tower at any moment…" The male figure told James. James nodded and followed the man outside and away from the tower. When they got far enough away they saw the balloon already far away to dodge a beam of dark energy that destroyed the Tower of Mastery. James looked at cage holding his friends and could see Shauna crying her eyes out, "Shauna…" "I guess I forgot to tell you who I am." James turned to the figure and he removed his hood revealing a mop of unruly white hair, "I'm Robin, pleased to finally meet you."

**Robin joins the party!**

After story chat;

**Meta: And so Robin joins the fight, this is gonna be great.**

** Morgan: you know Father is quite the fighter.**

** Meta: Yeah, I know that's why I put him in.**

** Morgan: didn't they reveal him in SSB4?**

** Meta: Yes, that was awesome.**

** Morgan: thankfully they are putting Chrom in as well, for it wouldn't be fair to leave him out.**

** Robin: Damn Straight. **

** Meta: Well, look who it is!**

** Morgan: Father!**

** Robin: Yeah, it's me, to everyone: Chrom is joining the fight, in both this Fanfiction and in SSB4.**

** Meta: But for now;**

** All three of us: We bid you, adieu!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Meta

By: MetaManGXA

Chapter 5

"I'm Robin, pleased to finally meet you." Robin stuck out his hand to James. James couldn't quite place it but he thought he had seen Robin's face before, but shrugged it off as he shook his right hand.

"Father!" James and Robin heard a voice call from behind. It was a teenage girl with green hair and brown eyes holding a small green growing stone. She also had a Poke Ball around her neck in a necklace and she was also wearing similar robes to Robin. "Morgan? I thought I told you to stay with Chrom?" Robin looked at his daughter in confusion, why was she here?

"Oh, this is my daughter: Morgan." James nodded and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, Morgan." Robin's daughter curtsied and said, "Father, Uncle Chrom was worried about you so he sent me over to find you."

Robin nodded and said, "James, let's go see my friend Chrom…he's the leader of a Resistance called the Shepards." James nodded and looked over to the floating away balloon, 'don't worry Shauna…I'm alive…and I will save you'

"James, you coming?" he turned and saw that Robin and Morgan were already heading towards town.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Once James, Robin and Morgan were inside a building James' hadn't seen before in Shalour City, a Male with Cobalt hair and blue eyes wearing armor and holding a sword was talking to a female that looked Very familiar…but he couldn't place her…

"James, this is my friend Chrom and his daughter Lucina." He turned to Chrom and said, "Chrom…This is James…Guardian of Kalos and former Guardian of our world."

James wondered what they were talking about. After Robin explained James' Situation, Chrom said, "Well, I guess for now we help him."

James realized they were hiding something but decided to think about it later when he sensed…a familiar presence enter the room. He looked to the door he entered and saw…His uncle Wes! "Uncle Wes!" Robin realized something as he saw James' expression, this was a somewhat different James, and his demeanor was the exact same as their James…but was more…vibrant and courageous.

Lucina looked at James as he talked to his Uncle, 'Is this the same James I once knew? Could Robin even be correct? Does this man still love me, does he even remember me?' Robin could see the looks Lucina was making towards James and walked over to Lucina, "He doesn't remember anything form our world, at least not yet. We must persevere until we figure out why James was brought here from our world." Lucina looked at Robin with tears in her eyes, "But what if he…isn't our James?" "We'll see when the time comes, for now we help him." Lucina nodded and dried her tears, he was right.

"So, how many shadow Pokemon have you snagged and purified?" James looked at his belt and bag, "3 total; a Corphish, a Heracross, and a Combusken which when purified evolved into Blaziken." Wes nodded, "good, because I have a way to get Shauna and the others back…" James looked at his uncle curiously, Wes continued, "they took everyone to a special prison…it's ironically under the Pokemon Leauge… but I guess they haven't figured it out by now." Chrom looked at Wes, "Pokemon Leauge?" Robin answered and said, "It's basically the government of Pokemon Trainers…James is the reigning Champion of the Pokemon League but left the former Champion in charge." Chrom nodded and said, "Very well, I guess we go to this Pokemon Leauge." "Sadly, they have a rule; in order to enter the Pokemon League you need the eight Kalos Gym Badges. In order to obtain them you need to beat the eight Gym Leaders scattered across Kalos, but since the Shalour City Gym Leader has been kidnapped…it's up to James here to go to the League and rescue his friends…"

Chrom sighed and said, "James, you know what to do."

James nodded and said, "It's now on my shoulders, but I won't do it alone…I can bring some allies with me. Just in case things get hairy."

Chrom nodded and said, "Robin, Lucina, and Morgan will go with you, they are strong enough to defend themselves." "Thank you, Captain Chrom."

Robin, Lucina, and Morgan walked over to James and Robin said, "Like Chrom said, the three of us are at your disposal."

**Robin, Lucina, and Morgan joined the party!**

**Robin's team: Manectric, Pikachu, Charizard, and Pidgeot.**

** Lucina's team: Doubledge, Medicham, and Talonflame.**

** Morgan's Team: Garchomp, Flygon, and Salamence.**

** James' Team: Blaziken, Lucario, Heracross, Corphish, and Sceptile.**

** Robin, Lucina, Morgan and James' can Mega Evolve their Pokemon.**

** End Chapter 5**

** (For 3dspedia) OK, now that that is done, I will say this; anyone who DARES copy this story will be reported. This story is mine alone, but the characters are Nintendo's, so this is also a Legal c.y.a.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon Meta

By: MetaManGXA

Chapter 6: The Shadowy Truth and Powerful Ideals.

**Shadow Pokémon Snagged during the skip in between chapter;**

**Frogaider (Purified and now a Greninja)**

**Togepi (Purified)**

**Grovyle (Purified and now a Sceptile with Mega Stone included from Prof. Birch from Hoenn)**

**Honedge (Purified and evolved into Doubledge)**

**Eevee (2 Purified and one evolved into Espeon the other an Umbreon)**

**Darumaka (Purified and evolved into Darmanitan.)**

As James and allies walked into Snowbelle city, James noticed a large purple fireball fly from the sky and into the ground in front of the Pokémon Gym. Then a large bolt fell from the sky in front of James and Company.

The Deep Black Pokémon, Zekrom stood in front of James and nodded. James smiled, nodded, and pulled out a Poke Ball. Zekrom nodded, touched the Poke Ball, and recognized James as its Trainer. This made James wonder; where was Lyoko (Hilbert)?

**Zekrom joined James!**

Zekrom looked at James and frowned and hung its head in sadness. James finally realized, Lyoko was…gone. James sighed and nodded, "That flare was Reshiram, huh?" Zekrom nodded and looked at where the flare came from; Pokémon Village.

"Right, let's check out the Gym first then we'll save Reshiram, I'm worried about Wulfric!" Zekrom nodded and returned to its Poke ball. James explained that Zekrom was one of the Pokémon from a region called Unova and was the Pokémon of Ideals, while Reshiram was the Pokémon of Truth…but James was worried what had happened to their Trainers, Lyoko and Nate. He knew N was alright because he had contact with him a few days ago, before this whole ordeal started.

Robin asked, "What types are they?" James smirked and said, "Zekrom is an Electric/Dragon, while Reshiram is a Fire/Dragon." Robin nodded and wrote down something inside a journal. James noticed this and shook his head…Robin really needed a PokeDex, but that was something for another day.

Lucina asked, "James, shall we go?" He nodded, "Of course."

At the Pokémon Gym, James confirmed that Wulfric and others were alright and accounted for and started to run towards Winding Woods.

At the Pokémon Village…

"Wahaha, destroy everything Shadow Reshiram, burn this village to a crisp!" A man with red and white affro and disco clothes on laughed while giving commands to Shadow Reshiram. The Vast White Pokémon continued its rampage until James and company walked in and yelled, "Hey! Knock it off!" The man turned around and laughed, "Hmm, I thought Tierno killed you…no matter I'll do the honor! Shadow Reshiram, Use Shadow Flare!"

James just threw a Poke ball in the air and yelled, "Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom did as James commanded and cloaked itself with electricity and rammed into Reshiram with electric force. Zekrom landed in front of James and bared it's fangs at the man with the affro.

Robin yelled to James, "Quick, Snag Reshiram, it's weak enough so you can!" James nodded and noticed about 5 Cipher Peons surround Robin, Morgan and Lucina. "?!" James gasped but Robin said, "We'll handle these guys, Time to tip the scales!" Lucina smirked, "Go, James! Do what you need to do! Also, we heard a rare Pokémon lives here…go find it, once you win!"

Morgan growled and said, "Don't worry about us! Just go!"

James nodded and went back to the battle at hand. He converted a Poke Ball into a Snag Ball and tossed it at Reshiram. The Vast White Pokémon was grabbed by the hand of light and forced into the Snag Ball. The ball rolled three times…and clicked. Reshiram had been saved.

"Grr! Now time to face the wrath of Mirror B!"

"Ready Zekrom?" Zekrom nodded and James smirked, "Let's show them what we got!"

"Music, Sound! Time to Dance!"

Snagger James has been challenged by Cipher Admin Mirror B. Mirror B sent out Ludicolo and Ludicolo. Snagger James sent out Zekrom and Sceptile.

"Ludicolo, both of you use Hydro Pump on Zekrom!"

"Sceptile! Time for Mega Evolution, then once you Mega Evolve; use Leaf Storm on one of the Ludicolo! Zekrom; dodge and use Fusion Bolt on Sceptile!" Zekrom launched itself into the air and cloaked itself with electricity. Sceptile Mega Evolved into Mega Sceptile and used its ability Lightning Rod to absorb the lightning from Zekrom. Sceptile then sent thousands of little leaves into the first Ludicolo, knocking it out. Zekrom dodged the other's Hydro Pump and landed once the torrent of water stopped.

"Zekrom and Sceptile, use combo move #3: Dual Dragon Claws!" James commanded the combo move. Both dragons nodded and jumped into the air. They slashed continually into the other Pokémon and knocked the other Ludicolo out. Mirror B was out of Pokémon.

Snagger James has beaten Cipher Admin Mirror B.

Mirror B. fell to the floor, "Oh my groove has been beaten away."

"Alright, good job guys! Return!" James called the two Pokémon back into their Poke balls.

James noticed Robin and company were still fighting and sighed, he had to find the rare Pokémon and get to it before Cipher does and turn it into a Shadow Pokémon!

As James walked into the Unknown Dungeon he spotted a familiar Pokémon, The Deep Sea Pokémon: Lugia!

'Ah, so you've come O' Guardian of Kalos.' Lugia spoke with telepathy. James nodded and Lugia spoke, 'I'll join you. Let's go." He went into the Poke ball James held out and clicked after three rolls.

"Guess the Legendaries want me to save the world from Cipher, This world does need protecting…I guess I'm the one to do it. But why me?" James thought aloud as he held Lugia's Poke ball.

"But if's it to ensure a brighter future for me and Shauna, I'll do it!" He reaffirmed his position and smiled, "Shauna…I'm coming for you…just hold on for a while longer."

**End of Chapter 6.**

**Meta: oh my gods, that was something… Anywho…**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Meta

By: MetaManGXA

Legal Crap: Pokemon and Fire emblem are not mine, they're nintendo's.

Chapter 7: The Rescue

**Snagged Pokemon in bewteen chapters:**

**Reshiram (Purified)**

**Toxicroak (Purified)**

**Larvesta (Purified)**

**A freshly snagged Raichu (almost purified)**

Somewhere under the Pokémon League…

Inside a cell within the Cipher Labs was Shauna, beaten and abused, her Pokemon taken from her and converted into Shadow Pokemon and beyond hope for being saved. She knew the love of her life had faded and her friends had been separated.

Tierno was on the other side of the bars typing on the computer not noticing anything.

Inside the Pokemon Leauge…

James was about to send an email to Tierno, describing a challenge;

Tierno,

Come to the Pokemon League. There is someone wanting to challenge you.

~Pokemon Trainer Looker.

Tierno thought the message was a fake and was about to delete it when an idea popped into his head, Maybe it was a rep who saw his talent as a Trainer and wants him to come and show his stuff.

He replied;

Looker,

Ok, I'll come…be there at about 4:00.

~Tierno

James nodded and replied:

Very well...

4:00, Pokémon League halls

Tierno entered the Pokemon League with Shauna in tow and two Peons following. James stood there, in light armor with the Meta Snag Machine, meshed into the armor and slightly redesigned to look similar to the armor. He pretty much looked like his uncle Wes when he was Snagging but the armor was purple with gold lining with a hood covering his face. He did not want to have Tierno think he's lost, yet.

Tierno laughed, "So, you're Looker eh? Ready to see my talent?" Looker nodded and pulled out his Pokeball.

Cipher Admin Tierno challenged Snagger Looker to a battle. Tierno sends out Goodra and Sylveon. Looker sends out Zekrom and Sceptile.

Looker noticed both were Shadow Pokemon and he was using Shauna's Pokemon…which made Looker annoyed on the inside…but passive on the outside.

"Zerkom, use Zen Headbutt on Goodra! Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Sylveon!"

"Goodra, use Shadow Smash on Zekrom! Sylveon, use Psychic on Sceptile!"

Goodra cloaked itself in shadows and rammed into Zekrom, dealing a lot of damage. Sceptile extended its leafy blades and slashed at Sylveon, dealing some effective damage. Zekrom rammed its head into Goodra countering the previous attack and dealing damage.

Goodra and Sylveon looked worse for ware and Looker decided it was time to start Snagging. James converted two Ultra balls into Snag Balls and tossed them at Goodra and Sylveon. The Hands of Light grabbed both Pokemon and forced them into the Snag Balls. They rolled three times and clicked. Shauna's Goodra and Sylveon were saved! For some reason, that was all Tierno brought to the Battle…

Snagger Looker has beaten Cipher Admin Tierno!

Tierno groaned, "this is NOT my day…"

Looker looked up and yelled, "NOW GUYS!" and with that, Robin, Lucina, and Morgan dropped from the ceiling and surrounded the Peons and Shauna; knocking out the Peons and Robin grabbing Shauna and raising to the ceiling. Tierno watched as his Shauna was pulled away from his grasp and immediately called for backup. From behind Looker came a Mewtwo and the Purple Rayquaza that had destroyed the Prism tower. Looker confirmed they were BOTH Shadow Pokemon. Tierno laughed and said, "Try and beat me now, Looker!"

Looker laughed as Shauna and Robin dropped beside him. Shauna looking a little dazed.

"Alright, I accept your challenge, but not as Looker." He pulled of his hood, making Shauna gasp, "But as Pokemon Snagger James!"

End chapter 7


End file.
